vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Paleomario66/Massive Dragon Ball Revisions
NOTE: This is a Work In Progress. As of right now, the Dragon Ball pages, particularly the keys for the Dragon Ball Super series, on this wiki are a complete mess. Some of the keys for the DBS series are High 3-A while others are High 3-A to Low 2-C. There are also some other things that need to be addressed for the profiles for series. ''Dragon Ball Super'' feats and revisions The main two feats that are placing the Dragon Ball characters at these tiers, which were agreed on in this blog, are Vegeta destroying the Hyperbolic Time Chamber twice (the second time just by powering up to Super Saiyan Blue), and Hit creating a separate world with his improved Time Skip in episode 72 of Dragon Ball Super. 'Hyperbolic Time Chamber Destruction' The size of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is was once implied to be Earth-sized, but Dende stated it is an entire universe. There are two conflicting statements here, but Dende's should be more reliable, as he knows more about the Time Chamber than Goku and Gohan, and Goku also stated that it was supposed to be the size of Earth, implying he was not sure. Even if the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is only planet-sized, it was stated to be a separate space-time, so Vegeta destroying it would still be High 3-A at least. This was Vegeta near the end of the "Future Trunks" Saga, so this would scale to Goku Black after creating his scythe in episode 64, Merged Zamasu, Goku and Vegeta after going full power against Merged Zamasu (since they should be stronger than they were in episode 64), Vegito, and the Super Saiyan Blue-tier characters in the Universe Survival Saga (SSB Goku and Vegeta, Gohan, Golden Frieza, Android 17, Toppo). 'Hit's Time Skip Realm' The main issue is whether or not Hit's realm is a parallel universe or just a pocket dimension. For a while, this was considered a High 3-A feat. However, the way Vados explains Hit's time skip questions this interpretation, since she describes it as a parallel world, heavily implying it is universe-sized. 'Beerus and Goku's clash threatening Universe 7' Most people argue that Beerus and Goku's clash was only threatening the matter of Universe 7 and that they are only on a slightly higher end of Universal due to the Afterlife is larger than the Living World and Kaioshin Realm also being threatened. However, what a few people don't realize is that there are indications of space-time being threatened as well. The Kaioshin Realm is stated to be an entirely separate world from the living world. The afterlife is separate because it was stated to have an entirely different flow of time, if not none at all, meaning it's a separate space-time from the Living World. Since the shockwaves reached across to two entirely separate space-times from the Living World, this means that the clash between Goku and Beerus was indeed affecting space-time and that Goku and suppressed Beerus are not only Tier 2, but 2-C. This would apply to every character above SSG Goku. 'Other Dragon Ball Revisions' 'Evidence that Goku absorbed the power from the Super Saiyan God ritual into his base form' Currently, Goku's base form and other characters around his level or above him and below SSG/SSB level are rated as 4-B/'4-A'. However, there is substantial evidence that Goku absorbed the power from the Super Saiyan God ritual and converted it into his own. Goku remarked that when he dropped to his normal Super Saiyan form, he didn't feel like he got any weaker at all, and not only could he still fight Beerus pretty well, but the battle between them still threatened the whole universe, further backing this up. Goku even destroyed an attack that his Super Saiyan form could not, so his base form actually surpassed the power of the SSG ritual. Several other instances support this, including Beerus noting that Goku and Vegeta became stronger than Goku during the SSG ritual (he even asked if they would want to fight him again). Also, even base Goku could fight well with Beerus (disguised as Monaka) in episode 42, to the point where Whis pointed out that Beerus was really enjoying the fight with Goku. 'Solar System level Cell' Currently, Super Perfect Cell is rated at "Possibly 4-B". However, there is a massive amount of evidence supporting Cell being a Solar System-buster, and he (along with SS2 Gohan) should have the possibly rating removed. Another thing is that Solar Systems in Dragon Ball are actually nebulae composed of an innumeral amount of stars. Destroying space this large would actually be 4-A. 'Buu's 4-A rating' Although Buu does have mentions of a 4-A rating, there's no mention of why Kid Buu is 4-A. The actual feat that should be used is that Kid Buu destroyed entire galaxies over time. On VSBW, the feat was calculated to have this much energy. Since this feat happened in Dragon Ball Z Kai, which is indeed canon to the manga and Dragon Ball Super, since DBS has several flashbacks using scenes from Dragon Ball Z Kai (plus two characters, Gregory and Bubbles, who are used by some to doubt the canonicity of DBZ Kai, also appear in Dragon Ball Super). Fat Buu, SS3 Goku, and 'Summary' *Destroying the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is very likely a Low 2-C feat, and if that rating is rejected, it should still be High 3-A. This would apply to all SSB-level characters at the end of the Future Trunks Saga and afterward *Hit's Time Skip is not a pocket dimension *The clash between Goku and Beerus threatened two separate space-times, so they should be upgraded to 2-C *Goku absorbed the power of SSG and made it his own *Cell is definitely a Solar System buster *Cell and Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan should be upgraded to solid 4-A, because of how large Solar Systems are in Dragon Ball *Majin Buu, Kid Buu, Super Buu, likely Majin Vegeta (since he put up a fight against Majin Buu), SS3 Goku, and all characters above them but below SSG Goku and Beerus should be upgraded to 4-A. Category:Blog posts